


Apron

by yeaka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie gets birthday syrup. Er, pancakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lijahlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijahlover/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its contents, and I'm not making any money off this.
> 
> Gift for Lijahlover.

Charlie pads down the steps of his apartment with a grin usually unattainable in the mornings. But this morning is his birthday and is therefore going to be brilliant, even prior to coffee.

It would’ve been better if he hadn’t woken up alone, but he assumes there’s a perfectly good explanation for that. Said explanation is immediately apparent when he steps into the kitchen to find his boyfriend setting the table, wearing, from the looks of it, only an apron.

The pastel pink looks absolutely delectable on Draco’s pale skin, and the way he bends to place the pancakes shows Charlie a peek down his top, across his thin chest. His rosy nipples are slightly pebbled in the cold air, and Charlie bites his tongue to stifle a groan.

Then he strolls through the kitchen as casually as possible, and he chirps, “G’morning, babe,” whilst pulling out his chair.

“Good morning,” Draco says silkily, leaning over to peck Charlie on the cheek. He slides the pancakes in front of Charlie and proudly says, “I made them from scratch. Would you like syrup on them?” Draco’s a brat all year round, except for this one day, so Charlie completely beams under the attention and savours the feeling of being served.

Charlie can’t help but be a bit of a brat himself and replies quickly, “I’d like syrup on you.” Draco scowls and swats him lightly, and Charlie laughs, thinking it was worth it.

Then Draco turns to walk over to the counter, revealing a completely bare back, with just the thin strings of the apron tied in a small bow above his waist. This leaves his pert ass completely exposed, and when he bends over to rummage through the lower cupboard, Charlie doesn’t stop his moan in time. Draco keeps his ass high in the air and wiggles it teasingly while he searches. Draco’s the hottest thing in the world to him without even trying, and every time Charlie’s offered it, he’s eternally grateful.

When Draco finally finds the syrup, he turns around in an elaborate twirl, making the apron spin. He struts back to the table and places it down next to the plate, drawling, “Anything else I can get you, Weasel?”

Charlie pushes his chair back and jumps to his feet immediately, startling Draco. He shoves the plate of pancakes aside, grabs the syrup bottle, and pushes Draco forward over the table so fast that Draco doesn’t have time to protest. Instead, he just squeals indignantly, hands shooting to the wood, feet kicking uselessly in the air. Charlie holds Draco down with one hand and pops the syrup open with the other, pouring a liberal amount all over Draco’s round ass. Draco gasps as the cold liquid hits his bare skin and oozes slickly down his crack, dripping down his thighs. Charlie closes the bottle after and puts it back on the table, and Draco whines loudly, “Charlie, you’re making a mess!”

“You have the best fucking ass,” Charlie groans, which isn’t at all a proper reply, but oh well. Draco whimpers. Charlie pushes between his shoulder blades, and purrs, “Don’t you dare move.”

Draco whimpers again but nods. He’s just as eager when it comes down to it, and so submissive when Charlie starts like this. The whole sight goes straight to Charlie’s cock, and Draco’s blush and drawn up eyebrows are almost as hot as his coated ass.

Charlie bends down to swipe his tongue over one cheek, and he can’t resist taking a small nibble. Draco yelps and twitches, thighs trembling, and Charlie kisses him messily. A few more nips and Draco’s a writhing mess. Charlie proceeds to lick up every millimeter of syrup, worshipping Draco’s perfect ass with his tongue.


End file.
